toystorysagafandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 3
rowr Toy Story 3 is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated film. It is the third installment in the ''Toy Story'' series. The film was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Lee Unkrich, who edited the previous films, and co-directed the second, takes over as director. Ken Schretzmann is the editor. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, Jodi Benson, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris, and Laurie Metcalf all reprised their roles from the previous films. Jim Varney, who played Slinky Dog in the first two movies, and Joe Ranft, who played Lenny and Wheezy, have both died since the second film was released. The role of Slinky was taken over by Blake Clark, while Ranft's characters and various others were written out of the story. Toy Story 3 was released in theaters on June 17, 2010 in Singapore and June 18, 2010 in the United States and Canada. It will be released June 24, 2010 in Australia and July 19, 2010 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Originally the UK release was set as July 23 but has since been pushed forward due to its anticipated high demand in the country.45 Toy Story 3 broke the record of Shrek the Third as the biggest single day gross for an animated film, but it was unable to top Shrek the Third's opening weekend and, with a $110,307,189 gross, received the second highest opening weekend for an animated movie.67 It is also the highest grossing opening weekend for a Pixar film, as well as the highest grossing opening weekend for a film to have opened in the month of June. STORY Now seventeen years old, Andy has outgrown his old toys and is preparing to move to college. He decides to take Woody with him and packs the other toys in a garbage bag, intending to store them in the attic, but Andy's mom mistakenly puts the bag on the curb. Believing that Andy no longer wants them, the toys sneak into a box to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare. As the only toy who saw what happened, Woody tries to explain the mistake, but no one believes him. The toys receive a warm welcome from the toys at Sunnyside, led by Lotso the "Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear." Woody tries to convince the others to return to Andy, but they decide they are happier at Sunnyside, so he leaves without them. The others soon discover the children Lotso assigned them with are too young, and they are innocently abused and tortured. Buzz goes to ask Lotso to transfer them to the older children, but is instead caught by some of the Sunnyside toys and reset to his original, deluded space ranger self. As he escapes Sunnyside, Woody is found and taken in by a girl from the daycare named Bonnie. Woody learns from Bonnie's toys that Sunnyside is a toy prison run with an iron fist by Lotso, who snapped after his owner lost and replaced him, running away from home and taking over Sunnyside. At the daycare, the others discover that Andy is looking for them when Mrs. Potato Head sees him through her missing eye, which was lost in Andy's room. The toys try to leave but are imprisoned by Lotso and his henchmen, including the reset Buzz. Woody returns to Sunnyside to help his friends break out. They accidentally reset Buzz to his Spanish mode during the escape, though he returns to their side. The toys use a garbage chute to reach a dumpster outside the daycare, but Lotso and his henchmen catch them. Woody and his friends convince the henchmen of Lotso's treachery, so they throw Lotso in the dumpster. However, Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster just before a garbage truck arrives, forcing the others to rescue him, with Buzz returning to normal in the process. The truck takes the toys to a dump where they are forced onto a conveyor belt for disposal. Woody helps Lotso and the others escape a shredder, but Lotso leaves them to fall into an incinerator. The toys are rescued by a giant claw crane operated by the squeeze toy aliens, while Lotso is found by a garbage man and tied to the front of a truck, to his dismay. The toys return to Andy's house and prepare to be stored in the attic, but Woody decides he and his friends deserve better, so he leaves a note to Andy suggesting he donate his toys to Bonnie. Together with Bonnie, Andy plays with his toys one more time before he leaves for college. Woody and his friends begin their lives anew with Bonnie's toys while the Sunnyside toys begin turning the daycare into a true toy paradise. Development According to the terms of Pixar's revised deal with Disney, all characters created by Pixar for their films were owned by Disney. Furthermore, Disney retains the rights to make sequels to any Pixar film, though Pixar retained the right of first refusal to work on these sequels. But in 2004, when the contentious negotiations between the two companies made a split appear likely, Disney Chairman at the time Michael Eisner put in motion plans to produce Toy Story 3 at a new Disney studio, Circle 7 Animation. Tim Allen, the voice of Buzz Lightyear, indicated a willingness to return even if Pixar was not on board.9 EnlargePromotional art for Circle 7's Toy Story 3, displaying the storyline of the Buzz Lightyears being recalled; this story was later shelved.Jim Herzfeld wrote a script for Circle 7's version of the film. It focused on the other toys shipping a malfunctioning Buzz to Taiwan, where he was built, believing that he will be fixed there. While searching on the Internet, they find out that many more Buzz Lightyear toys are malfunctioning around the world and the company has issued a massive recall. Fearing Buzz's destruction, a group of Andy's toys (Woody, Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Jessie, and Bullseye) venture to rescue Buzz. At the same time Buzz meets other toys from around the world that were once loved but have now been recalled.9 In January 2006, Disney bought Pixar in a deal that put Pixar chiefs Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter in charge of all Disney Animation. Shortly thereafter, Circle 7 Animation was shut down and its version of Toy Story 3 was shelved.9 The following month, Disney CEO Robert Iger confirmed that Disney was in the process of transferring the production to Pixar.10 John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich visited the house where they first pitched Toy Story and came up with the story for the film over a weekend. Stanton then wrote a treatment.11 On February 8, 2007, Catmull announced Toy Story 2's co-director, Lee Unkrich, as the sole director of the film instead of John Lasseter, and Michael Arndt as Screenwriter.12 The release date was moved to 2010.13 When the people behind the movie sat down to look at their work from the original Toy Story during the early development stages, they found they could not open the original computer files, and had to recreate everything from scratch.14 Instead of sending Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, and John Ratzenberger scripts for their consideration in reprising their roles, a complete story reel of the film was shown to the actors in a theater. The reel was made up of moving storyboards with pre-recorded voices, sound effects, and music. At the conclusion of the preview, the actors signed on to the film.15 Dolby Laboratories announced that Toy Story 3 will be the first movie that will feature the Dolby Surround 7.1 audio format.16 Behind the sceans part 1-2 thumb|left|192px thumb|left|192px 'Soundtrack' 'Soundtrack by Randy Newman' |- ! style="text-align: left"| 'Released' | class="published"| 'June 15, 2010' |- ! style="text-align: left"| 'Genre' | class="category"| 'Film score' |- ! style="text-align: left"| 'Length' | '56:00' |- ! style="text-align: left"| 'Label' | 'Walt Disney Records' |} 'In addition, the film also uses the song "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright and "Le Freak" by Chic.' 'Voice cast' 'Main article: List of Toy Story characters' = CAST= *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Ned Beatty as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Michael Keaton as Ken *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *John Morris as Andy *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Emily Hahn as Bonnie *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom *Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone *Bud Luckey as Chuckles the Clown *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Beatrice Miller as Molly *Javier Fernandez-Peña as Spanish Buzz *John Cygan as Twitch *Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens *Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch *Jack Angel as Chunk *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom *Jan Rabson as Sparks *Richard Kind as Bookworm *Charlie Bright as Peaty/Young Andy *Amber Kroner as Peatrice *Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope *Erik von Detten as Sid *Jack Willis as Frog Non-speaking characters include Bullseye, Big Baby, Totoro, and the Monkey. Many of Andy's other toys, most notably Bo Peep, RC, Lenny, Etch and Wheezy, were written out of the story by being either sold, missing, broken, put in the attic, or thrown away in the years after Toy Story 2 (they appear in this film only via archive footage). The character of Slinky Dog also was limbo after the death of Slinky Dog's voice, actor Jim Varney, from lung cancer in 2000, shortly after Toy Story 2 came out. Veteran actor Blake Clark was chosen for the part. After Clark was cast to play Slinky Dog, the producers later discovered by accident that Clark and Varney had been close friends, making the transition a lot easier.8 The Full Toy Story 3 movie if you whan't to watch it click the link that say's add to your site. and when the movie plays the title will have a different language but after the title the language will be English. |} | bgcolor="white"| |}